


[podfic of] with legs too weak to make a stand (we’re all crucified in the end)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] The Iron Lady [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what he tells people, she has never fucked Justin Hammer. First of all—gross. As in, she’s quite literally puking blood every morning, and the thought still makes her nauseous.</p><p>[Covers Iron Man 2.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] with legs too weak to make a stand (we’re all crucified in the end)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with legs too weak to make a stand (we’re all crucified in the end)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346143) by [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/pseuds/shuofthewind). 



Title: with legs too weak to make a stand (we’re all crucified in the end)

Author: shuofthewind

Fandom: iron man

pairing: Pepper/Tony

Time: 16:58

Music used: Absolution - Pretty Reckless

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/iron%20lady%202.mp3) (right click to download, normal click to stream)

[M4b of the whole series](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/iron%20lady%20full.m4b)

streaming


End file.
